concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss 10
2010 january 2010 16.01.10 - Asbury Park, NJ - Paramount Theatre 22.01.10 - New York, NY - Kaufman Studios 23.01.10 - Asbury Park, NJ - Stone Pony february 2010 28.02.10 - London, England - Wembley Stadium march 2010 15.03.10 - New York, NY - Waldorf Astoria Hotel april 2010 15.04.10 - Durham, NC - Page Auditorium 22.04.10 - New York, NY - Ellis Island Family Heritage Award may 2010 02.05.10 - Newark, NJ - New Jersey Performing Arts Center 06.05.10 - Madison, NJ - Fairleigh Dickinson University 13.05.10 - New York, NY - Carnegie Hall 14.05.10 - Asbury Park, NJ - Berkeley Oceanfront Hotel 22.05.10 - New York, NY - Gateway's Gala Benefit Concert june 2010 july 2010 23.07.10 - Asbury Park, NJ - Stone Pony august 2010 september 2010 11.09.10 - Asbury Park, NJ - Stone Pony 14.09.10 - Toronto, ON - Roy Thomson Hall october 2010 29.10.10 - London, England - National Film Theatre november 2010 01.11.10 - Rome, Italy - Festival Internazionale Del Film 03.11.10 - New York, NY - Beacon Theatre 04.11.10 - Pittsburgh, PA - Soldiers & Sailors Memorial Hall & Museum 05.11.10 - Pittsburgh, PA - Soldiers & Sailors Memorial Hall & Museum 11.11.10 - Farmingdale, NJ - Woody's Roadside Tavern 16.11.10 - New York, NY - Late Night With Jimmy Fallon december 2010 07.12.10 - Asbury Park, NJ - Casino Carousel 2011 january 2011 15.01.11 - Asbury Park, NJ - Paramount Theatre 29.01.11 - Asbury Park, NJ - Stone Pony february 2011 march 2011 14.03.11 - New York, NY - Waldorf Astoria Hotel 20.03.11 - Boston, MA - House Of Blues 24.03.11 - Asbury Park, NJ - Upstage Club april 2011 02.04.11 - Asbury Park, NJ - Wonder Bar 15.04.11 - Los Angeles, CA - CBS Television City may 2011 13.05.11 - Windsor, England - Royal Windsor Horse Show 19.05.11 - Bonheiden, Belgium - CSIOY Bonheiden june 2011 july 2011 17.07.11 - Asbury Park, NJ - Wonder Bar august 2011 september 2011 01.09.11 - Boston, MA - Boston Public Garden 19.09.11 - New York, NY - Private Function october 2011 01.10.11 - New York, NY - Beacon Theatre 22.10.11 - Asbury Park, NJ - Stone Pony november 2011 03.11.11 - Pittsburgh, PA - Soldiers & Sailors Memorial Hall & Museum 04.11.11 - Pittsburgh, PA - Soldiers & Sailors Memorial Hall & Museum 05.11.11 - Lexington, KY - Alltech National Horse Show 09.11.11 - New York, NY - Beacon Theatre december 2011 01.12.11 - New York, NY - Madison Square Garden 09.12.11 - Asbury Park, NJ - Convention Hall 2012 january 2012 13.01.12 - Asbury Park, NJ - Mattison Avenue 14.01.12 - Asbury Park, NJ - Paramount Theatre february 2012 10.02.12 - Los Angeles, CA - Grammy Awards 12.02.12 - Los Angeles, CA - Grammy Awards 16.02.12 - Paris, France - Theatre Marigny 25.02.12 - Asbury Park, NJ - Press Room 27.02.12 - New York, NY - Late Night With Jimmy Fallon march 2012 02.03.12 - New York, NY - Late Night With Jimmy Fallon 09.03.12 - New York, NY - Apollo Theater 12.03.12 - Asbury Park, NJ - Convention Hall 15.03.12 - Austin, TX - Austin Convention Center 18.03.12 - Atlanta, GA - Philips Arena 19.03.12 - Greensboro, NC - Greensboro Coliseum 23.03.12 - Tampa, FL - Tampa Bay Times Forum 26.03.12 - Boston, MA - TD Garden 28.03.12 - Philadelphia, PA - Wells Fargo Center 29.03.12 - Philadelphia, PA - Wells Fargo Center april 2012 01.04.12 - Washington, DC - Verizon Center 03.04.12 - East Rutherford, NJ - Izod Center 04.04.12 - East Rutherford, NJ - Izod Center 06.04.12 - New York, NY - Madison Square Garden 09.04.12 - New York, NY - Madison Square Garden 12.04.12 - Detroit, MI - Palace Of Auburn Hills 13.04.12 - Buffalo, NY - First Niagara Center 16.04.12 - Albany, NY - Times Union Center 17.04.12 - Cleveland, OH - Quicken Loans Arena 24.04.12 - San Jose, CA - HP Pavilion 26.04.12 - Los Angeles, CA - Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena 27.04.12 - Los Angeles, CA - Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena 29.04.12 - New Orleans, LA - Jazz & Heritage Festival may 2012 02.05.12 - Newark, NJ - Prudential Center 12.05.12 - Sevilla, Spain - Olimpic Stadium 13.05.12 - Sevilla, Spain - Olimpic Stadium 15.05.12 - Las Palmas, Spain - Estadio Gran Canaria 17.05.12 - Barcelona, Spain - Estadi Olimpic 18.05.12 - Barcelona, Spain - Estadi Olimpic 25.05.12 - Frankfurt, Germany - Commerzbank Arena 27.05.12 - Cologne, Germany - Rhein Energie Stadion 28.05.12 - Landgraaf, Holland - Pinkpop Festival 30.05.12 - Berlin, Germany - Olympiastadion june 2012 02.06.12 - San Sebastian, Spain - Estadio Anoeta 03.06.12 - Lisbon, Portugal - Rock In Rio 07.06.12 - Milan, Italy - Stadio Meazza 10.06.12 - Florence, Italy - Stadio Franchi 11.06.12 - Trieste, Italy - Stadio Nereo Rocco 17.06.12 - Madrid, Spain - Estadio Santiago Bernabeu 19.06.12 - Montpellier, France - Park & Suites Arena 21.06.12 - Sunderland, England - Stadium Of Light 22.06.12 - Manchester, England - Etihad Stadium 24.06.12 - Newport, England - Isle Of Wight Festival july 2012 04.07.12 - Paris, France - Palais Omnisport 05.07.12 - Paris, France - Palais Omnisport 07.07.12 - Roskilde, Denmark - Roskilde Festival 09.07.12 - Zurich, Switzerland - Letzigrund Stadion 11.07.12 - Prague, Czech Republic - Synot Tip Arena 12.07.12 - Vienna, Austria - Ernst Happel Stadion 14.07.12 - London, England - Hyde Park 17.07.12 - Dublin, Ireland - RDS Arena 18.07.12 - Dublin, Ireland - RDS Arena 21.07.12 - Oslo, Norway - Vallehovin Stadium 22.07.12 - Oslo, Norway - Radhusplassen 23.07.12 - Bergen, Norway - Koengen 24.07.12 - Bergen, Norway - Koengen 27.07.12 - Goteborg, Sweden - Ullevi Stadium 28.07.12 - Goteborg, Sweden - Ullevi Stadium 31.07.12 - Helsinki, Finland - Olympic Stadium august 2012 13.08.12 - Boston, MA - Fenway Park 14.08.12 - Boston, MA - Fenway Park 15.08.12 - Boston, MA - Fenway Park 18.08.12 - Foxboro, MA - Gillette Stadium 24.08.12 - Toronto, ON - Rogers Centre 26.08.12 - Moncton, NB - Magnetic Hill Festival Grounds 29.08.12 - Vernon, NY - Vernon Downs Raceway september 2012 02.09.12 - Philadelphia, PA - Citizens Bank Park 03.09.12 - Philadelphia, PA - Citizens Bank Park 07.09.12 - Chicago, IL - Wrigley Field 08.09.12 - Chicago, IL - Wrigley Field 14.09.12 - Washington, DC - Nationals Park 19.09.12 - East Rutherford, NJ - MetLife Stadium 21.09.12 - East Rutherford, NJ - MetLife Stadium 22.09.12 - East Rutherford, NJ - MetLife Stadium october 2012 16.10.12 - New York, NY - Hammerstein Ballroom 18.10.12 - Parma, OH - Cuyahoga Community College 19.10.12 - Ottawa, ON - Scotiabank Place 21.10.12 - Hamilton, ON - Copps Coliseum 23.10.12 - Charlottesville, VA - John Paul Jones Arena 25.10.12 - Hartford, CT - XL Center 27.10.12 - Pittsburgh, PA - CONSOL Energy Center 31.10.12 - Rochester, NY - Blue Cross Arena november 2012 01.11.12 - State College, PA - Bryce Jordan Center 02.11.12 - New York, NY - Rockefeller Center 03.11.12 - Louisville, KY - KFC Yum! Center 05.11.12 - Columbus, OH - Nationwide Arena 08.11.12 - New York, NY - Beacon Theatre 11.11.12 - St. Paul, MN - Xcel Energy Center 12.11.12 - St. Paul, MN - Xcel Energy Center 15.11.12 - Omaha, NE - CenturyLink Arena 17.11.12 - Kansas City, MO - Sprint Center 19.11.12 - Denver, CO - Pepsi Center 26.11.12 - Vancouver, BC - Rogers Arena 28.11.12 - Portland, OR - The Rose Garden 30.11.12 - Oakland, CA - Oracle Arena december 2012 04.12.12 - Anaheim, CA - Honda Center 06.12.12 - Glendale, AZ - Jobing.com Arena 10.12.12 - Mexico City, Mexico - Palacio De Los Deportes 12.12.12 - New York, NY - Madison Square Garden December 15, 2012 Prudential Center, Newark, NJ (guests with the Rolling Stones) 2013 january 2013 february 2013 08.02.13 - Los Angeles, CA - Convention Centre march 2013 14.03.13 - Boondall, Australia - Brisbane Entertainment Centre 16.03.13 - Boondall, Australia - Brisbane Entertainment Centre 18.03.13 - Sydney, Australia - Allphones Arena 20.03.13 - Sydney, Australia - Allphones Arena 22.03.13 - Sydney, Australia - Allphones Arena 24.03.13 - Melbourne, Australia - Rod Laver Arena 26.03.13 - Melbourne, Australia - Rod Laver Arena 27.03.13 - Melbourne, Australia - Rod Laver Arena 30.03.13 - Woodend, Australia - Hanging Rock 31.03.13 - Woodend, Australia - Hanging Rock april 2013 20.04.13 - New York, NY - Tribeca Grill 29.04.13 - Oslo, Norway - Telenor Arena 30.04.13 - Oslo, Norway - Telenor Arena may 2013 03.05.13 - Stockholm, Sweden - Friends Arena 04.05.13 - Stockholm, Sweden - Friends Arena 07.05.13 - Turku, Finland - HK Areena 08.05.13 - Turku, Finland - HK Areena 11.05.13 - Stockholm, Sweden - Friends Arena 14.05.13 - Copenhagen, Denmark - Parken 16.05.13 - Herning, Denmark - Jyske Bank Boxen 17.05.13 - Wiesbaden, Germany - Schlosspark Biebrich 18.05.13 - Wiesbaden, Germany - Schlosspark Biebrich 23.05.13 - Naples, Italy - Piazza Del Plebiscito 26.05.13 - Munich, Germany - Olympic Stadium 28.05.13 - Hannover, Germany - AWD Arena 31.05.13 - Padua, Italy - Stadio Euganeo june 2013 03.06.13 - Milan, Italy - Stadio Meazza 15.06.13 - London, England - Wembley Stadium 18.06.13 - Glasgow, Scotland - Hampden Park 20.06.13 - Coventry, England - Ricoh Arena 22.06.13 - Nijmegen, Holland - Goffert Park 26.06.13 - Gijon, Spain - Estadio Municipal El Molinon 29.06.13 - Paris, France - Stade De France 30.06.13 - London, England - Hyde Park july 2013 03.07.13 - Geneva, Switzerland - Stade De Geneve 05.07.13 - Monchengladbach, Germany - Borussia-Park 07.07.13 - Leipzig, Germany - Red Bull Arena 11.07.13 - Rome, Italy - Rock In Roma 13.07.13 - Werchter, Belgium - Rock Werchter 16.07.13 - Limerick, Ireland - Thomond Park 18.07.13 - Cork, Ireland - Pairc Ui Chaoimh 20.07.13 - Belfast, Northern Ireland - King's Hall 23.07.13 - Cardiff, Wales - Millennium Stadium 24.07.13 - Leeds, England - Leeds Arena 27.07.13 - Kilkenny, Ireland - Nowlan Park 28.07.13 - Kilkenny, Ireland - Nowlan Park august 2013 september 2013 10.09.13 - Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena 12.09.13 - Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena 14.09.13 - Buenos Aires, Argentina - Estadio G.E.B.A. 18.09.13 - Sao Paulo, Brazil - Espaco Das Americas 21.09.13 - Rio De Janeiro, Brazil - Rock In Rio october 2013 november 2013 06.11.13 - New York, NY - Madison Square Garden december 2013 2014 january 2014 14.01.14 - New York, NY - Late Night With Jimmy Fallon 18.01.14 - Asbury Park, NJ - Paramount Theatre 25.01.14 - Cape Town, South Africa - Bellville Velodrome 26.01.14 - Cape Town, South Africa - Bellville Velodrome 28.01.14 - Cape Town, South Africa - Bellville Velodrome 29.01.14 - Cape Town, South Africa - Bellville Velodrome february 2014 01.02.14 - Johannesburg, South Africa - FNB Stadium 05.02.14 - Perth, Australia - Perth Arena 07.02.14 - Perth, Australia - Perth Arena 08.02.14 - Perth, Australia - Perth Arena 11.02.14 - Adelaide, Australia - Entertainment Center 12.02.14 - Adelaide, Australia - Entertainment Center 15.02.14 - Melbourne, Australia - AAMI Park 16.02.14 - Melbourne, Australia - AAMI Park 19.02.14 - Sydney, Australia - Allphones Arena 22.02.14 - Hunter Valley, Australia - Hope Estate 23.02.14 - Hunter Valley, Australia - Hope Estate 26.02.14 - Brisbane, Australia - Entertainment Centre march 2014 01.03.14 - Auckland, New Zealand - Mt. Smart Stadium 02.03.14 - Auckland, New Zealand - Mt. Smart Stadium april 2014 06.04.14 - Dallas, TX - March Madness Music Fest 08.04.14 - Cincinnati, OH - US Bank Arena 12.04.14 - Virginia Beach, VA - Farm Bureau Live At Virginia Beach 15.04.14 - Columbus, OH - Nationwide Arena 17.04.14 - Nashville, TN - Bridgestone Arena 19.04.14 - Charlotte, NC - Time Warner Cable Arena 22.04.14 - Pittsburgh, PA - Consol Energy Center 24.04.14 - Raleigh, NC - PNC Arena 26.04.14 - Atlanta, GA - Aaron's Amphitheatre At Lakewood 29.04.14 - Sunrise, FL - BB&T Center may 2014 01.05.14 - Tampa, FL - MidFlorida Credit Union Amphitheatre 03.05.14 - New Orleans, LA - Jazz & Heritage Festival 06.05.14 - Houston, TX - Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion 07.05.14 - Los Angeles, CA - Hyatt Regency Century Plaza 13.05.14 - Albany, NY - Times Union Center 14.05.14 - Hershey, PA - Hersheypark Stadium 17.05.14 - Uncasville, CT - Mohegan Sun Arena 18.05.14 - Uncasville, CT - Mohegan Sun Arena 22.05.14 - Pittsburgh, PA - Soldiers & Sailors Memorial Hall & Museum 23.05.14 - Pittsburgh, PA - Soldiers & Sailors Memorial Hall & Museum 29.05.14 - Lisbon, Portugal - Rock In Rio Lisboa june 2014 july 2014 06.07.14 - Paris, France - Champ-de-Mars august 2014 06.08.14 - Dublin, Ireland - Horse Show 13.08.14 - London, England - Claridge's Hotel september 2014 04.09.14 - New York, NY - Lilyhammer 18.09.14 - New York, NY - Trump Rink At Central Park october 2014 16.10.14 - New York, NY - Neil Simon Theatre 26.10.14 - New York, NY - Neil Simon Theatre november 2014 05.11.14 - New York, NY - Theater At Madison Square Garden 11.11.14 - Washington, DC - National Mall 13.11.14 - Asbury Park, NJ - Convention Hall december 2014 01.12.14 - New York, NY - Duffy Square 06.12.14 - Washington, DC - Kennedy Center 07.12.14 - Washington, DC - Kennedy Center 08.12.14 - Washington, DC - Kennedy Center 2015 january 2015 17.01.15 - Asbury Park, NJ - Paramount Theatre february 2015 06.02.15 - Los Angeles, CA - Convention Center march 2015 april 2015 may 2015 16.05.15 - New York, NY - Tribeca Grill 28.05.15 - New York, NY - Best Buy Theater june 2015 04.06.15 - Saint-Tropez, France - Longines Athina Onassis Horse Show 26.06.15 - Monte Carlo, Monaco - 10th International Monte-Carlo Jumping july 2015 01.07.15 - Holmdel, NJ - P.N.C. Bank Arts Center 18.07.15 - Asbury Park, NJ - Wonder Bar 31.07.15 - New York, NY - Madison Square Garden august 2015 01.08.15 - Asbury Park, NJ - Wonder Bar 06.08.15 - New York, NY - The Daily Show september 2015 12.09.15 - Rome, Italy - Shopping 13.09.15 - Rome, Italy - Longines Global Championship Tour 22.09.15 - Red Bank, NJ - Count Basie Theatre october 2015 14.10.15 - New York, NY - Private Function november 2015 10.11.15 - New York, NY - Theater At Madison Square Garden 20.11.15 - Los Angeles, CA - Shrine Auditorium december 2015 17.12.15 - New York, NY - Late Night With Jimmy Fallon 19.12.15 - New York, NY - Saturday Night Live 2016 January 16, 2016 Consol Energy Center, Pittsburgh, PA 19.01.16 - Chicago, IL - United Center 27.01.16 - New York, NY - Madison Square Garden 29.01.16 - Washington, DC - Verizon Center 31.01.16 - Newark, NJ - Prudential Center 02.02.16 - Toronto, ON - Air Canada Centre 04.02.16 - Boston, MA - TD Garden 08.02.16 - Albany, NY - Times Union Center 10.02.16 - Hartford, CT - XL Center 12.02.16 - Philadelphia, PA - Wells Fargo Center 16.02.16 - Sunrise, FL - BB&T Center 18.02.16 - Atlanta, GA - Phillips Arena 21.02.16 - Louisville, KY - KFC Yum! Center 23.02.16 - Cleveland, OH - Quicken Loans Arena 25.02.16 - Buffalo, NY - First Niagara Center 27.02.16 - Rochester, NY - Blue Cross Arena 29.02.16 - St. Paul, MN - Xcel Energy Center march 2016 03.03.16 - Milwaukee, WI - BMO Harris Bradley Center 06.03.16 - St. Louis, MO - Chaifetz Arena 10.03.16 - Phoenix, AZ - Talking Stick Resort Arena 13.03.16 - Oakland, CA - Oracle Arena 15.03.16 - Los Angeles, CA - Memorial Sports Arena 17.03.16 - Los Angeles, CA - Memorial Sports Arena 19.03.16 - Los Angeles, CA - Memorial Sports Arena 28.03.16 - New York, NY - Madison Square Garden 31.03.16 - Denver, CO - Pepsi Center 03.04.16 - Oklahoma City, OK - Chesapeake Energy Arena 05.04.16 - Dallas, TX - American Airlines Center April 6, 2016 Reunion Park, Dallas, TX (NCAA March Madness Music Festival) 07.04.16 - Kansas City, MO - Sprint Center 14.04.16 - Auburn Hills, MI - The Palace Of Auburn Hills 18.04.16 - Uníversity Park, PA - Bryce Jordan Center 20.04.16 - Baltimore, MD - Royal Farms Arena April 23, 2016 Barclays Center, Brooklyn, NY 25.04.16 - Brooklyn, NY - Barclays Center may 2016 14.05.16 - Barcelona, Spain - Camp Nou 17.05.16 - San Sebastian, Spain - Anoeta Stadium 19.05.16 - Lisbon, Portugal - Rock In Rio 21.05.16 - Madrid, Spain - Santiago Bernabeu Stadium 25.05.16 - Manchester, England - Etihad Stadium 27.05.16 - Dublin, Ireland - Croke Park 29.05.16 - Dublin, Ireland - Croke Park june 2016 01.06.16 - Glasgow, Scotland - Hampden Park 03.06.16 - Coventry, England - Ricoh Arena 05.06.16 - London, England - Wembley Stadium 14.06.16 - The Hague, Holland - Malieveld 17.06.16 - Munich, Germany - Olympic Stadium 19.06.16 - Berlin, Germany - Olympiastadion 22.06.16 - Copenhagen, Denmark - Parken Stadium 25.06.16 - Goteborg, Sweden - Ullevi 27.06.16 - Goteborg, Sweden - Ullevi 29.06.16 - Oslo, Norway - Ullevaal Stadion july 2016 03.07.16 - Milan, Italy - Stadio Meazza 05.07.16 - Milan, Italy - Stadio Meazza 09.07.16 - Werchter, Belgium - TW Classic 11.07.16 - Paris, France - AccorHotels Arena 13.07.16 - Paris, France - AccorHotels Arena 16.07.16 - Rome, Italy - Circus Maximus 20.07.16 - Horsens, Denmark - Casa Arena 23.07.16 - Goteborg, Sweden - Ullevi 26.07.16 - Trondheim, Norway - Granasen Arena 28.07.16 - Oslo, Norway - Frogner Park 31.07.16 - Zurich, Switzerland - Letzigrund Stadion august 2016 23.08.16 - East Rutherford, NJ - MetLife Stadium 25.08.16 - East Rutherford, NJ - MetLife Stadium 28.08.16 - Chicago, IL - United Center 30.08.16 - East Rutherford, NJ - MetLife Stadium september 2016 01.09.16 - Washington, DC - Nationals Park 05.09.16 - Virginia Beach, VA - Veterans United Home Loans Amphitheater 07.09.16 - Philadelphia, PA - Citizens Bank Park 09.09.16 - Philadelphia, PA - Citizens Bank Park 11.09.l6 - Pittsburgh, PA - CONSOL Energy Center 14.09.16 - Foxborough, MA - Gillette Stadium 22.09.16 - New York, NY - The Late Show With Stephen Colbert 27.09.16 - Freehold, NJ - Barnes & Noble 28.09.16 - New York, NY - Barnes & Noble 29.09.16 - Philadelphia, PA - Free Library october 2016 01.10.16 - Seattle, WA - Elliott Bay Book Company 03.10.16 - Los Angeles, CA - Barnes & Noble 04.10.16 - Portland, OR - Powell's City Of Books 05.10.16 - San Francisco, CA - City Arts & Lecture 07.10.16 - New York, NY - New Yorker Festival 10.10.16 - Cambridge, MA - Harvard Coop 17.10.16 - London, England - Waterstones 20.10.16 - Frankfurt, Germany - Buchmesse 27.10.16 - Toronto, ON - Indigo Manulife Centre november 2016 01.11.16 - New York, NY - Theater At Madison Square Garden 07.11.16 - Philadelphia, PA - Independence Hall 17.11.16 - New York, NY - Monkey Bar 22.11.16 - Washington, DC - White House 28.11.16 - Chicago, IL - Books-A-Million 29.11.16 - Cincinnati, OH - Joseph-Beth Booksellers 30.11.16 - Denver, CO - Tattered Cover Book Store december 2016 01.12.16 - Austin, TX - BookPeople 02.12.16 - Kennesaw, GA - 2nd & Charles 08.12.16 - Los Angeles, CA - Private Function 14.12.16 - New York, NY - Carnegie Hall 2017 10.01.17 - West Long Branch, NJ - Pollak Theater 12.01.17 - Washington, DC - White House 22.01.17 - Perth, Australia - Perth Arena 25.01.17 - Perth, Australia - Perth Arena 27.01.17 - Perth, Australia - Perth Arena 30.01.17 - Adelaide, Australia - Entertainment Centre 02.02.17 - Melbourne, Australia - AAMI Park 04.02.17 - Melbourne, Australia - AAMI Park 07.02.17 - Sydney, Australia - Qudos Bank Arena 09.02.17 - Sydney, Australia - Qudos Bank Arena 11.02.17 - Mount Macedon, Australia - Hanging Rock 14.02.17 - Brisbane, Australia - Entertainment Centre 16.02.17 - Brisbane, Australia - Entertainment Centre 18.02.17 - Hunter Valley, Australia - Hope Estate 21.02.17 - Christchurch, New Zealand - AMI Stadium 25.02.17 - Auckland, New Zealand - MT Smart Stadium 2018 2018-04-15 - WONDER BAR, ASBURY PARK,NJ Surreal scene at the Wonder Bar in the afternoon. Bruce took his Mom there to celebrate (in advance) her 93rd birthday and to see and play with The Eddie Testa Band. The band played six songs and Bruce did dance with his Mom for a bit but then the power went out. It was a cold, rainy and windy day at the Jersey Shore. Bruce was definitely going to play, Kevin Buell was there with guitars. But the power never came back on. Bruce was there for more than 90 minutes. His son Sam was there also as were both of Patti's brothers. J.T. Bowen, a former member of Clarence Clemons' Red Bank Rockers, led the crowd in sing-alongs to "Stand by Me", "Under the Boardwalk" and "My Girl". April 23, 2018 BEACON THEATRE, NEW YORK CITY, NY With Patti Smith and Her Band: BECAUSE THE NIGHT / PEOPLE HAVE THE POWER (with Michael Stipe and Jesse Smith) Bruce joins Patti Smith and her band on stage during the Tribeca Fim Festival. The occasion was the premiere of a new concert documentary about Smith, "Horses: Patti Smith and Her Band". The film documents the Los Angeles concerts in January 2016 where Smith performed her album, "Horses," to mark its 40th anniversary. SMith and band performed several hits, including "Dancing Barefoot" and "Gloria." After Smith introduced her band members, she said she had one more person to introduce. Bruce entered the stage to accompanied by a roaring of the crowd. Together, they performed "Because the Night and the finale "People Have The Power", for which they were joined by Michael Stipe. May 6, 2018 PARAMOUNT THEATRE, Asbury Park, NJ I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME Bruce joins Little Steven & The Disciples of Soul at Steven Van Zandt's induction into the New Jersey Hall Of Fame. June 10, 2018 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY ("Tony Awards 2018" performing a shortened version of "My Hometown" at the piano. Introduced by Robert De Niro. Bruce also receives a Special Tony Award from Billy Joel) June 18, 2018 Asbury Lanes, Asbury Park, NJ (Bruce joins the Tangiers Blues Band to perform four songs at the reopening of this concert venue)